Various kinds of stress will be assessed in 2,400 men seen in the context of a government sponsored program to determine the effects of lowering blood pressure, blood cholesterol, and ceasing to smoke on persons at high risk for coronary heart disease. The goal is to determine if there is a correlation between high levels of life stress and mortality in general, morbidity and mortality from coronary heart disease in particular, levels of risk factors such as blood fats, and ablity to comply with treatment regimes. The 2,400 men will be seen in four centers, and will be derived from a screening procedure for risk factors involving a much larger sample. Half will be in an experimental treatment group to reduce risk factors, half will be told of risk factors and advised to seek treatment from their usual medical resources. All subjects will be followed regularly for six years, with records of change in risk factors, onset of coronary heart disease, and other health data such as illnesses and deaths. The kinds of stress included are presumptive stress based on incidence of life events, experiential stress based on subjective judgements, and reactivity to the particular stress of being informed they are at high risk for heart disease.